


Amare

by PyroPinkie



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Like vampires can go out during the day, M/M, Mash up of the two works so not one set of rules applies, That's from the book but no the show, Why are all my works outlandish?, but not really, crack ?, so the rules might get confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroPinkie/pseuds/PyroPinkie
Summary: *Mash up of the Castlevania series and Dracula book by Bram Stoker*Jonathan Harker was turned over a century ago. He lived in peace and in love with Vlad Dracula Tepes. But while in town one morning, the castle moves. Without Jonathan, and where Jonathan doesn't know





	1. Episode 1

The bustling market was loud. Very loud. With bright colors and entropy of human action, it created a whirlwind that Jonathan Harker loved to get lost it. Even after a century of no longer being human, he still loved interacting with people. It is why he left to visit the town whenever he could. Once every month or so. His husband never understood it, but as long as Jonathan wasn't hurt, he let him do what he wished. He never joined Jonathan in his excursions. He was of the mentality that if the humans left him alone he would leave them alone. 

Jonathan always tried to encourage his husband to step outside of the castle for a change, but it was a cause Jonathan knew well enough was lost. 

He shifted the sleeping child curled into his side, not wanting the jostling bodies of the crowded market to wake his child. He smoothed the blond hair upon the child's head and smiled. His child looked more like Jonathan than he did Dracula. Jonathan's own hair was blond a long time ago before it had turned white. 

He stopped outside a small house just outside the market. The town wasn't particularly large, despite being a well known place of commerce in Wallachia. The town had no overseeing church. Due to that it was well self governed. But since there was no organized group to care and help the city, it was subject to corruption and economic trouble. The man that governed the city now was particularly bad at managing the city and so it was suffering a recession. People that could not afford to stay afloat in the now cut throat economy suffered in the slums of the town, which were now becoming over populated. 

Jonathan tried to help here and now, for the people that really needed it and the people who would benefit from his advice. He never charged anyone for his service, so the more appreciative ones would repay him with words of thanks or even in some cases: food. The people needed it more than he would ever. He could eat it, but the taste would keep him ill for some days. So whenever he was offered food in return for his help, he always refused politely. 

He shifted his child once more on his hips and knocked lightly on the rough wood of the door. The door left splinters in the his skin of his knuckles. Jonathan grimaced as he looked down at his hand. 

"Ah, Mr. Harker!" 

Jonathan looked up at the now open door. Standing in the doorway was a woman of respected age, she was nearly as old as Jonathan.  
She and her sons had owned a shop on the market, a little bakery. But after a recent wave of consumer panic their shop struggled before becoming bankrupt. She was a good woman who cared for her sons deeply, and they her. Jonathan would give her a little money here and there when they needed it. The woman, a sweet gentle soul, would always refuse it so Jonathan started giving the gold coins to her sons. It was also to her sons, that Jonathan would give economic advice. How to keep their business alive and that type. His past as a solicitor helped in some aspects, but over the century he spent with Dracula, he dabbled in economics while his husband dabbled in science. They would swap notes and information with each other. They did this to keep their minds fresh and as the subjects interested them, share their interests with each other. It was common that they would stay up late into the nights just talking. They engaged in those talks even before Jonathan was turned. He remembered fondly the tiredness that would follow while Dracula would be as awake as always. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Aulin." 

Jonathan smiled in greeting. Miss Aulin smiled sweetly back. 

"Oh and who do we have here? Little Adrian!" She leaned down and pat Adrian on the head. He shifted in his sleep. 

"Not so little anymore, I'm afraid." Jon chuckled as he rocked Adrian's heavy weight back and forth to sleep. 

"Oh where are my manners? Do come in Mr. Harker." Miss Aulin stepped back, widening to door, and gestured inside. Jon stepped forward and into the now familiar home. Inside Aulin's four sons sat around a well worn and aged table. Some small candles were lit but they did little to light the house. The four men stood up at Jon's entrance but he waved them to sit back down. 

" Don't get up for me." 

They pulled out a fifth chair for him to sit in. He took the seat eagerly after walking the long distance to town. He sat Adrian in his lap and bounced his knee while he looked over several papers the four handed him. 

He worked for several hours, going over the information with them and discussing what they should do next. Over the course of those hours Adrian had woken up and wondered around the room. They were deep in work when a sudden ghastly smell assaulted his senses. He nearly gagged. Looking up he saw Miss Aulin chopping some food for a early dinner meal. She had dropped the knife and was inspecting her hand. 

"Do you need any help with bandaging the wound?"

She turned towards Jon. She waved him back down. Jon looked around and flushed when he realized he had jumped from his chair. The four sitting at the table looked at him quizzically. Jon chuckled nervously. He waved his hands in a gesture to placate the four men. They relaxed into their chairs. 

"I'm alright Mr. Harker. It's just a cut. I can manage my own injuries." 

"If you're sure, Miss Aulin." She nodded and Jon sat back down. He just wanted the infernal smell of her blood to be gone. After he bound himself to Vlad in marriage, and Vlad him, the only blood that either could crave or even tolerate was each other's. The smell of any one else's smelled rank to John and made him ill. 

Only when Miss Aulin had bandaged her cut and the infernal smell was gone did Jon relax and begin work once more. 

As the sun set, Jon felt more awake. But he knew that his friends were getting tired. He gently lay the last paper in front of him and smiled lightly. 

"Well, gentleman, Miss Aulin, I better be going. It's getting late, and little Adrian here needs his dinner." 

Jon stood up and so did the four men. He picked up Adrian while they thanked him and opened the door him. He said his goodbyes and so did they. It would be a long walk back to the castle, but he wasn't tired. He couldn't become tired. 

By the time he was halfway home the sun had long set, the town was far behind and the terrain was terrible. But Jon had traveled it enough times to know when not to trip. He just hoped that he would get home soon so that his sons endless barrage of questions and comments could be answered by his other father. He chuckled. 

"Adrian, surely you must pass to breath."

Adrian shook his head no before getting distracted by a large bug. Jon laughed heartily. He grabbed his son and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Adrian squirmed trying to get out the hold. 

"Papa, let me goooo." 

Jon unclasped his arms and his son bolted free. He made a face at Jon before sitting and watching the fire dance. Jon watched Adrian bemused. He opened his mouth to say something but froze when a gasping shudder ran down his spine. He frowned before looking into the dense foliage. He knew what that feeling came with. The castle had moved. But why and where. Why would Dracula move the castle without him. He was now shaking. 

"Papa?" 

Jon's head snapped up. Adrian was looking at him. 

"I - I think something is wrong." 

It took a year to locate where the castle had moved to. Without Dracula, any food that Jon could eat made him sick. Bemusedly and a little annoyed, Jon knew that Dracula was fine as for a long time through out their marriage they would fill sterilized bags with their blood so that in a situation that ever called for it they would still have blood in the absence if the other. Of course Jon never thought that the situation they had prepared for would be Dracula mysteriously disappearing without warning. So yes, Dracula would be fine with the blood bags, but Jon had spent the year mostly feeling Ill. 

They found the castle many towns over from where it had been sitting for so long. Jon was weaker than he had been a year ago. He wasn't near death's door, but he found Adrian helping him a lot in the year. Adrian was a strange child. He wasn't that different from other children, he laughed and played like all the others, but he grew extremely fast in the one year. Jon had to buy new clothes very often, for Adrian out grew things very quickly. He looked as if he was five when he was really just younger than a three year old. 

It was a learning curve that Jon was not expecting. But he handled gracefully and cared for Adrian. When Jon became to tired to stand, Adrian was there to help in any way he could. 

The castle was hidden as it usually was. When Jon had entered the city of Calafat he could feel the presence of the castle. Adrian could feel it too. They traveled on foot through the woods by Calafat. The woods were sparse but dangerous. The ground was loose and could fall out from underneath one if they didn't tread carefully. The undergrowth was thick and everything growing in the woods was covered in sharp thorns. Jon kept a close eye and a hand on Adrian as so not to lose him or let him get hurt. 

The sight of the castle was as imposing as it ever was. But it seemed empty for the most part. 

Jonathan walked up the steps to the large front doors. The doors opened under his hand. They always would. He was the master of the castle just as much as Dracula. He let Adrian's hand go once the entered and focused on the room before him. The main hall looked the same it did a year ago, if a little brighter. 

Adrian shot forward up the steps of the main hall he used to play on. Jon reached out after him but was unsuccessful in grabbing him so the distance increased between them. Jon followed after his son, but a sudden fatigueness washed over him and he fell lightly to his knees. 

"Don't go far Adrian. Stay in the main hall." Jonathan looked down an unlit hall. 

" I'll be back soon, stay where you are." 

He stood up wearily and made slow progress down the hall. It was dark, but Jon knew the way and only stumbled a few times due to his weakness. When he made it further and further down. The colder it got. He could feel the cold in his weakened state and shivered against it. A useless attempt made by his body to keep him warm. When he finally made it to his goal he was standing in front of large cold metal doors. They gave way for him just as easily as the front doors. The wash of cold over him made Jon stumble. He pushed further into the much colder room and grabbed a few bags marked V, D, T on them. He grabbed another but did not pocket it. Instead he tore it open and began drinking. 

He drank slowly well aware that if he drank to fast after the long period of starvation that he would throw it all back up. So instead he took sips of the blood. Slow sips that still gave him vital energy. And just like that the cold didn't seem so cold anymore. Jon took and deep breath and stood straighter. He secured the bags in his jacket and ran back up the hall, energy renewed, while taking sips from the bag every now and then. 

When Jon reached the main hall once more he was unnerved by how quiet it was. 

"Adrian? " He ran up the stairs. Where was Adrian? He swirled around in panic. 

"Adrian!"

"Can I help you?" Jon froze when hearing the woman's voice. He turned to his left and further up the stairs. Standing at the crest if the stairs was a woman. A human. Dressed in a dark blue dress, her blond hair held by a ribbon over her shoulder. 

"I - My son, Adrian he was just here." 

The woman frowned, confused and a little concerned.

"How did you get in here. You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." It was Jon's turn to frown. 

"This house will never bar me from entry." 

A flash of movement caught Jon's eyes. Adrian came forth from the shadows. Jon breathed a sigh if relief and opened his arms for his son. 

"Adrian." He said lightly.

Adrian started forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Adrian looked up into the large figure if his father. He smiled and grabbed his leg. 

"Dad!" 

Dracula kept his gaze on Jonathan. He moved Adrian behind him despite the boy's protests. 

"What are you doing with my son?" The woman next to Dracula gasped, uttering the word son. If he heard, Dracula made no acknowledgment that he did. He started down the steps. 

"I ask you again, what are you doing with my son." 

Jon glared at Dracula. After leaving without even a word why, and after a year without any attempt to see him, Jon was pissed that Dracula would now pretend that he didn't even know him. 

"What sort of question is that, Vlad. I'm your - " 

Jon was stopped mid sentence by pain in his chest. He was thrown back by the force and when he regained focus he saw Dracula standing over him, his hands fisted. 

"Papa!" Adrian was running down the steps. Jon looked at his son with terror. 

"Stay, Adrian. Don't look!" Adrian jerked to a stop at the bottom of the steps. The women ran down after him and turned Adrian away. Jon growled pushing up and reaching for the women. 

"Don't you touch my -!" 

Jon was again stopped as now Dracula dragged him by the scruff of his jacket towards the front. Jon could hear his husband growling next to his ear. 

"I would kill you for this impertinence." The words were practically spat by the taller man. Jon glared at Dracula while clawing at the hand grabbing his clothing. 

"Dracula, stop..." Jon looked back at the women. Her pleas were met as Dracula stopped dragging him. 

"It is by the will of my wife that you are still alive. Don't ever enter this house again." 

Jon reeled from the information of that sentence. Wife! 

He was pushed out if the doors and into the hard ground outside. The doors swung shut behind him. Jon shook in anger from he lay sprawled on the dirt. He jerked upwards to stand, but was knocked back once more by the pick up of strong winds. The castle was moving. Jon braced himself in the strong winds. "Damn it all", he muttered. The words were lost in the wind. 

When Jon looked up again the castle was gone. He hit the ground in his frustration. Why was Dracula being so difficult. Who was that woman. 

And so that pattern repeated for twenty years. Jonathan would search down the castle, but would always be separated from him in the end. The first time he tracked down the castle on his own it had taken three years, but Adrian looked a young adult. Acted like it too. He came out of the castle on his own and with some blood bags for Jon. He was old enough in the eyes of Dracula to do things on his own, so he spent two years with Jon while they tracked down the castle. He loved both of his parents and hated this situation. The three years he had spent with Dracula had shown him many things. 

Adrian learned who the woman was. A doctor. But the wife of his father as well. He didn't know exactly what the woman was using to placate his father to the point of love and memory loss, but it warped reality in his father's mind. Despite Adrian's best attempts to establish otherwise, his father thought him the son of the woman, Lisa, and would not believe or even understand the truth. He didn't even recognize Jon's name. There was no memory there. In spite of this all, Adrian recognized that Lisa was a good woman who just wanted to help people. She knew that Dracula had the information and had used something to keep him from harming her upon her entrance, and she has kept using it. She Raised Adrian with the claim to Dracula that he was her son, and called him Alucard. 

He relayed this much to Jon when he saw his father again. For twenty years he would either stay with one or the other of his parents while he tried to free his father from whatever he was under. 

It was just unfortunate that Adrian wasn't with his father when the woman was killed. He and Jonathan didn't even know until blood rained down from the skies of Targoviste. 

Adrian had been in the city with Jon when Dracula's voice rang from the skies, calling revenge. 

It was carnage. And it was because neither Adrian nor Jonathan were human that they weren't attacked. Adrian tried to stop his one father while his other parent helped people escape the city. 

Jon was covered in blood and Gore and was simply annoyed. His husband was starting genocide over a people he never even cared for. He tried to help as many people out of the city, but the hordes were quick and many in number and power. He wouldn't leave the city with the rest of the people until he knew his son was safe. Adrian had just run off and Jon hadn't heard from him. He waited until the only things left in the city were the hell abominations. It was then that he saw his son's figure in the red haze. Jon ran over to support Adrian. Jon's eyes widened when he assessed his son. He was injured bad. He lifted Adrian until his back and ran. He ran as fast he could out of the city until he could run no more. 

He ran until he came across the small town of Gresit. It was there, underground, that he created a well protected room to keep his son safe while he healed. 

Jon said goodnight to his son's sleeping form and closed the heavy coffin. He would stay above to protect the city and his son. He was nearly there when he heard rumbling behind him. In the shadows he saw the shape of the cyclops. He frowned. 

"You aren't supposed to be active yet." 

The mumble was quiet but it was loud enough to be heard by the cyclops. In a lumbering but quick move it brought it's gaze towards Jonathan and everything went dark.


	2. Episode 2

Jon was dimly aware of the world around him. Despite his body being encased as stone, his mind was still quite active. It was hard to keep focused when all he wanted to do was fall asleep. It was too hard to keep awake, to hard to even keep track of time down here in the catacombs. 

He knew people ventured down here. It was hard to miss the sounds of the lumbering cyclops and humans as they met their ultimate demise along side Jonathan. 

No one was ever able to kill the damned thing. At least it was guarding his son well. That accounted for something. But what was the point of the creature if it stopped him from waking his son. They would both be trapped down here forever while the world was razed above them because the cyclops couldn't be killed. 

But then someone killed it. 

Jon had been in the least control of his senses as he ever had been when he faintly heard the familiar sounds of some unlucky soul battling the cyclops. And just as soon as the fighting had begun it was over. Or perhaps he really had lost his sense of time. He briefly mourned for another person killed by the cyclops. But then he felt his skin tingling. That was new. Then he lost the support of his legs and tumbled to the ground. He hunched over and opened his eyes for the first time in a while. His breath was ragged, and he sucked in air greedily. Then he felt quite Ill. He gagged but only dry heaved, as he had no food in his stomach. 

Jon tried to stubble to his feet, but his legs were too shaky and he fell back down.

He froze when realized he wasn't alone. Of course he wasn't. Whoever killed the cyclops must still be alive. He turned his head around the catacombs. Standing by the entrance were a man and a speaker woman. They were talking loudly. No, Jon realized. They were talking normally his ears were just oversensitive after being in the quiet for so long. 

He stood up again when he was sure his motor functions were back. He wasn't at all that steady, but he could stand. Jon shook his arms to get the feeling of numbness to dissipate. Too late he realized the noise the two were making had stopped. He turned around. They were not at the exit anymore. Had they left? Why did they come down here just to kill the cyclops and then leave? 

The fall of a footstep to his right alerted to him that, no, they had not left after all. He turned his head to the dark. There the man was stalking him to his side. Jon squinted his eyes trying to see the man clearer. He was shocked to see the Belmont insignia on the man's tunic. Weren't they all gone? 

Another noise to his left. There was the speaker woman. She had her hands up but had no weapon. A magic user maybe. 

"I thank you for killing the cyclops." 

The man stopped walking, but still held a fighting stance. 

"If I had known that it would let a vampire free, I wouldn't have done it." 

Jon frowned. He really didn't want to fight anyone right now. His hands were still numb and he carried no weapon. He held his hands up. 

"I am unarmed, you would surely never hurt an unarmed man." 

"You are no man, and a vampire is never unarmed." 

Jon heard the Speaker whisper, "Trevor!" 

So that was what his name was. At least he knew the name of his attacker. 

"What year is it?" Trevor shifted his weight on his feet at the sudden shift in question. 

"1477." It was the speaker who answered. Jon turned towards her with a smile and a thank you. But Jon frowned. A year. 

"Is Gresit all right?" Jon looked between the two of them. There was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him. Something he was once told. 

"If you mean raided every night, and corrupt to the point of murder. Then yes, Gresit is all right." 

Jon looked towards Trevor. 

"I want to help. Let me help the people." 

Trevor took a step forward, a hand on his whip. Jonathan stood his ground. 

"Why would we let you up there. To kill those people while their weak." 

Jon clenched his hands, his nails biting into his skin. He felt blood drip down his hands. He unclenched his hand and lifted them towards his coat pocket. Trevor started forward and threw Jonathan to the ground. They crashed in the hard floor, Trevor on top of Jon. He held his knife to Jon's neck. 

"Don't make me slit your throat." 

Jon sneered at Trevor. 

"I was trying to show you this." He pulled his coat to the side and widened the flap of his pocket, showing to Trevor the contents. Inside were two blood bags. 

"I don't need to attack those people even if I wanted to. I hate this war." 

Trevor pulled the knife back a little, but rethought and brought it back against his throat. 

"I can't trust you, even if I wanted to." Trevor sneered as he shot back Jon's words at him. 

Then suddenly Trevor was pulled off Jon. Jon looked confused and saw the Speaker dragging Trevor away. She whispered in his ear and he grumbled at her, swatting her hand from his tunic. They argued for a moment while. Jon could pick up bits and pieces, and he stood annoyed as he watched them. He had little time for other people's eccentricities.

"Trevor we need to wake the Sleeping Warrior. We can't leave!" 

"There is no sleeping warrior. Just a cyclops waiting for people stupid enough to go looking. It was just a trap for gullible Speakers, and apparently vampires, like him." Trevor motioned vaguely towards Jonathan.

"The old wisdom says the tomb is guarded--." Trevor cut her off with wave of his hand. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. It's time to go home. Sypha, I came down here to bring your body to your grandfather. Your people think you dead. We are going."

"He thinks I'm dead?"

What were they talking about. Jon was puzzled.

It seemed that they were going to leave. They had both turned towards the door after whispering some more. 

"Excuse me, I can't help but over hear. Who is this Sleeping Warrior." 

Trevor looked back at Jon from over his shoulder. He gave Jon a glare, before turning around fully to face him. 

"How do you not know? You're down here after all." 

"I don't know of a Sleeping Soldier, but I built these rooms."

That feeling came back again. The feeling of knowing something but not remembering. It made Jon frown. He was missing something.

Sypha gasped. She stepped forward eagerly. "Then you must know who the sleeping soldier is." Jon shook his head. She frowned and then spoke up once more. "Maybe you don't know the name, but you have to know what's down here." 

Trevor had shifted forward and put his hand on Sypha's shoulder. "We need to go." Sypha jerked her shoulder out of Trevor's grasp and continued forward towards Jonathan. Trevor groaned and just continued out the exit. Sypha put her hands out eagerly. 

" Tell me please." Jon frowned before sighing. 

"My son. My son is down here." 

Sypha looked confused. "Your son?" 

"Sypha come on." Trevor's voice echoed down the hall. Sypha frowned before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and shifted towards the exit. She paused halfway and looked at Jon. 

"Come with us. You wanted to help Gresit didn't you?" 

Jon smiled and made his way to follow Sypha. They trailed some paces behind Trevor. He had looked back at one point and sighed at the sight of Jon, mumbling curses to himself. They traveled back up towards the city. 

The silence was almost oppressive with it's awkwardness. Jon sighed to himself. 

"We never made introductions. I am Sypha Belnades." 

Jon turned to face the girl. She was really sweet and the gesture of kindness made Jon very happy. He brought his hand to his chest and said, " I am Jonathan Harker-Tepes." 

Sypha smiled, before a thoughtful expression filled her face. 

"Jonathan. That's a rather foreign sounding name." 

"It is. I was born in England. A country far from here." 

"How did you come to get here?" 

Jon smiled wide. "Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" 

From ahead of them Trevor shot the comment, " Stop your flirting. It's gross." He shook his head to emphasize the grossness. Sypha sputtered before rushing forward to wack Trevor. Jon scowled. 

"Flirting would be quite improper of me, seeing as I'm married." 

Trevor stopped for a moment before continuing. 

"That's even more gross. Stop talking." 

They continued in not quite companionable silence as the exited out from the catacombs and into the Gresit. The sun was setting, and Jon was blinded briefly by the brightness. 

He followed silently after the two as the walked towards a small run down house. It reminded Jon briefly on Miss Aulin, and he wondered if she was alright. It would sadden him greatly if she had been killed in this pointless war. 

Jon stayed outside as the two walked in. He could see some Speakers inside and the whole affair seemed to intimate for him to interrupt. He bided his time by watching the sun set. 

He perked up when he heard bits and pieces of a particular conversation of theirs. Why were they talking about the castle? 

Jon jerked, standing straighter as Trevor suddenly left the house. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To get drunk." He waved dismissively as he walked away. Jon grimaced, annoyed by how rude Trevor was. 

Trevor didn't come back for a long time. Jon had got tired of standing outside, so he sat by the side of the front door and watched the people of Gresit. The site of them all frightened made Jon upset. He cursed himself for getting turned to stone. 

Trevor did eventually come back and when he did he stopped in front of Jon. Jon looked up at him quizzically. 

"Get up, your going to be a part of what I discuss with the Speakers. 

With that he opened the door and walked inside. Jon stood up and stretched. He followed Trevor inside. He instantly took to staying against the wall not wanting to offset the Speakers. Not many people would say they wanted to be in a room with a vampire by the only exit. Not even other vampires. 

Trevor was welcomed in by the elder Speaker and returned the welcome with, "Sure. By the way you're all going to die." 

Jon's eyes widened and he stared at Trevor agape. 

The elder Speaker spoke up first, " What?"

Trevor leaned up against a wall. 

"The current bishop of this place is...Well, he's beyond insane." He brought his hand up to his face and pinched his brow. 

"Over the top and into new lands of just crazy, and convinced that the salvation of Gresit lays in you people being torn into pieces by a mob." 

He was gesturing wildly as he spoke about the mad Bishop. 

The Elder looked resigned and Jon ached for these people. 

"When?" The elder spoke so sadly. 

"Before the sun goes down."

Trevor continued to explain the mad Bishop's thinking. It had Jon with goosebumps about the madness if this man. To kill these peaceful people. Jon stopped listening and brought his hands to his head, pulling at his hair. He closed his eyes.

"I don't care. You need to leave, and leave now." 

Jon looked up. He straightened his back. All this hunching over has going to kill him one day. He lowered his hands. 

"I agree with Belmont. You people clearly aren't safe here. If you leave now you won't be harmed." 

The speakers looked at Jon. Some jumped as if they were just now actually seeing him. Jon could hear murmurs of 'vampire.' 

Sypha jumped up and looked at both Jonathan and Trevor. 

"I don't think we can leave these people, not in their time of need!" 

She waved her hand out, imploring. Jon looked away. Trevor lurched forward and started arguing with her. They were stopped by the elder Speaker. Sypha joined in on the side of her grandfather, and together they beseeched Trevor. 

"You'll lose." 

Trevor wasn't facing then anymore, he was looking out the door. 

"We might well lose." The elder paused. "But, if nothing else, we might show someone that, although battles are won and lost, there is a larger war at stake." 

Jon looked up at the Elder, but turned to Trevor awaiting his response. He didn't disappoint.

" With Dracula's armies?"

"No." 

Jon was surprised. Was there another war? 

"A war for the soul of our people. Because if we truly are the sort of people who kill one another at the behest of a madman's fantasies, then perhaps it is right and proper that things from Hell should rise up and wipe us out." 

"No!" 

All eyes turned towards Jon. He flushed at his outburst. 

"No, none of you are deserving of this. It isn't right. Sure there are people who are not inherently good, but Dracula has called his armies for nothing. He is killing innocents. You are innocents."

Sypha turned towards Jon. 

"But we are responsible, Jonathan. And we must stand up and be responsible." 

Jon frowned, upset. 

" You should go, both of you." She looked at Trevor. 

"No."

Jon looked at Trevor, surprised at the conviction in his voice. Trevor put his hand on his sword. 

"You're leaving right now."


	3. Episode 3

Jon watched the hell creatures flying in the sky. He turned to Sypha next to him. They had stayed above to keep Trevor from killing himself. It wouldn't do if he did, so the snuck out of the catacombs and followed Trevor through the city. They moved along rooftops, to avoid detection by the mob below them. Jon sighed. They just lost sight of Trevor. 

"Ah! There he is!" 

Jon looked to where Sypha was pointing. There in the square of the town, Trevor was standing. Jon's eyes widened when he realized Trevor was surrounded. He made a move to get to the square, but Sypha grabbed his arm. She brought her arms in front of her and closed her eyes. Down in the square, a snaking wall of flame erupted, surrounding Trevor. 

Jon laughed in surprise. He saw Sypha smile next to him. 

The two of them could hear the villager's surprise from the vantage point. 

"A sorcerer!" 

Trevor straightened his back and looked around in confusion. His search ended when he met their gaze. Sypha's smile grew wider. The towns people followed Trevor's gaze and saw the two of them on the roof. They focused on Sypha. Her hands alight. 

"Witch!"

Sypha frowned, annoyed. 

"No I'm a speaker," She paused, swinging her arms in front of her, the color of her spell changed, becoming blue. Jon watched amazed. 

"and a scholar of magic." 

"I serve no demon and I do no evil." She shifted her body, one arm pointed out, the other drawn close to her chest. Her magic erupted from her hands and exploded towards the square. A strong wind blew the people away and fanned her flames. Her color changed once more, back to it's flame. She raised her hand with a yell, and the flames opened to let Trevor to reach them. Trevor smiled and took the invitation. 

"You never told me you were a magician." 

"You never asked." 

"Though now I guess I understand why it was you who went down into the catacombs to look for your sleeping god." 

Jon sputtered, his son was no god. 

Trevor continued, unconcerned with Jon. 

"What are you doing here." 

Sypha gestured to Jon and herself. 

"We didn't ask you to to fight for us."

Trevor smiled, bemused. "Fine." 

He stopped suddenly, turning to face a man through the wall of fire. He brought his hand up, pointing at the man, "You."

Jon looked at the man. He was a priest...carrying a knife. The priest turned to other in the crowd, and pointed at Trevor as Trevor did him. 

"Kill them! Quickly."

Jon grimaced. This was no priest. 

"No" Trevor spoke the words with such anger and conviction, it surprised Jon. 

"Just you and me. Come on. You're very big at telling other people what to do. Getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you." 

The people surrounding the priest backed away. 

"Let's see how you do on your own. You and me." 

Sypha lowered her arms, and the wall immediate around the two dissipated. 

Jon looked at her surprised. "You're going to let him do this?" She nodded without looking at Jon. He looked back at the square uneasily. He didn't like violence. He was never a fighter, he was a businessman, but he was taught how to by Dracula so that he could defend himself. 

Down in the square, Trevor advanced on the Priest, his hand on his sword's grip. The priest was backing away. 

"I can see you're carrying a blade. I wonder if the people of the great city of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a blade before." Trevor practically spat the word blade. The townspeople rose up in murmurs, just now seeing the blade. Jon marveled at how they hadn't seen the blade before. The priest had been holding it for some time now. 

"Your long knife, my short sword. Let's go." Trevor was grinning widely. The priest didn't move. "Come on. You had no problem beating an old man this morning." Trevor was baiting the man, waiting to make him make the first move. The towns people looked increasingly more angry at the priest. 

"Huh? You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers." 

The priest spoke up to defend himself, "The Speakers brought this upon us!" 

Jon glared at the priest. This man was creating so many problems for the city of Gresit. 

"No they didn't, and you know it. The speakers stayed here to offer aid." 

Sypha jumped off the roof, using her wind to brace her. Jon looked down at her and followed. He didn't need to brace himself, his body was much more durable than humans. 

"It was your bishop who brought all this down on us. Your bishop who started it all by killing a defenseless woman. You would have made murderers of these people, but the only one who isn't innocent is you." Trevor raised his sword, pointing it towards the Priest. A man ran past Trevor and thrust his blade into the Priest's gut. Jon heard Sypha gasp, next to him, and he understood the sentiment exactly. 

Others joined the first man, impaling the priest. Jon and Sypha watched horrified. Trevor sheathed his sword. 

A sudden explosion had the crowd dispersing. The people were running to safety. Sypha and Jon reached Trevor, eyes on the explosion. 

"It's them. They're coming." 

More fire was erupting. The three could now see the beasts as they made their rampage through the City. The people unlucky enough to have been near the initial explosion were attacked and eaten by the beasts. They were screaming. Those that tried to run away were quickly killed. 

"Back to the far side of the square!" 

Trevor motioned behind him. The villagers that had partaken in the mob and hadn't already left, listened. They moved to the back of the square. 

"Pikes! Up front, now!" 

The many towns people that were carrying pikes nervously turned around. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I'm the only man here who knows how to fight these things." Trevor grabbed the man that had questioned him. 

"Everyone with a pike or long weapon, get out in front of me." He dragged the man, and positioned him in front. The others that were carrying long weapons hesitantly listened, making disorganized rows in front of Trevor. 

"Pikes forward." He emphasized the command with a gesture of his hand upward. The men listened, bringing their long weapons forward. "Hold steady." Trevor made his way through the lines of men. He looked out into the crows. 

"I need a priest." He paused. "One who was properly ordained in a church." 

A priest came forward from the crowd, his hand raised. "Grab some people. Go to the nearest well, start drawing water. You know what to do with water, yes?" Trevor asked, raising his hand. "For the aspersion? Go." Trevor turned around, facing Sypha. 

"Sypha?" 

"Yes." 

"I want them walled in when they enter the square. I want it so they can only come towards us. Is that something you can do?"

Sypha tilted her head. "Will ice do?" 

"Better than fire, anyway. Let's hope so."

Trevor turned away, yelling towards the crowd. "I want salt over here. As much as you can find." The unoccupied people ran of to get the salt. 

"Trevor, what can I do?" Trevor looked at Jon. He didn't say anything for a moment. 

"Do you have any weapons?" 

Jon shook his head no, he really didn't carry any weapons. Then he thought for a moment. He could be a weapon. He had claws and fangs. Then Jon looked at the Hell beasts. He really didn't want That in his mouth. He grimaced. 

Trevor looked over at the corpse of the Priest, still holding onto his long dagger. He pulled it from the dead man's fingers and pushed into Jon's hands. 

"You will not attack until I say so." 

Jon nodded his head. He stood back and the group of people returned with buckets of salt. They dropped the buckets on the ground. Trevor knelt down and grabbed some salt, wiping it on his blade. 

"Everyone with a sword wipes their blades in the salt. Now!" 

Jon stayed in the back and was the last to grab any salt. He helped a line of people transporting the water. He did his best to not drop any of the water on his hands. He could feel the burn of the water from the buckets. Jon didn't want to feel the burn on his skin. 

Everyone stopped moving. The people with swords gathered behind those with pikes and long weapons. The priest and those who didn't carry any weapons stayed in the far back of the square. The noise of the beasts was getting closer. 

An explosion ripped its way through the buildings surrounding the square. The hell beasts came lumbering through the fire, growling as they approached. 

"Sypha, walls." 

Sypha raised her hands and a strong blue light grew from her fingers. Ice erupted from below the rocks of the street. The wall built its away up. 

A curious demon touched the wall. It pulled it back with a shriek as it's skin burned and sizzled. 

Trevor threw a bucket over the heads of the front men. It came crashing down on the front beasts. They growled as they burned. Jon grimaced as he imagined that being himself. 

"Well. That priest really could make holy water after all." 

"Pike-men! Four steps forward!" The men moved cautiously forward in a march. 

"Sypha, close the door behind them." 

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms with a wave of magic. The wall moved, closing itself off. The beasts realized they were trapped. One came charging forward. 

"Rear pikes up!" 

The six men in the back raised their pikes and caught the demon. 

"Cut him down!" A man came forward and cut the beast in half. 

"Salt kills demons! Don't forget. Spread the word." 

Trevor threw up another bucket. Sypha brought her up and the same light erupted from her fingers. The water froze and came down in a torrent of spikes. The stabbed into the demons, but not all of them. 

One demon retaliated by spitting fire at them. The front men broke up and Trevor cursed. He brought his whip down and slashed the demon. It erupted with a shriek. 

Jon and Sypha looked at Trevor in surprise. 

"The whips consecrated...for fighting vampires and demons." He gave a look to Jon and Jon glared. 

Trevor turned back around at the towns people. "Swords!" The men with swords came running forward. Trevor kicked a bucket by his feet and the water rushed towards the demons. It burned them as the sword men cut them down. A large demon jumped up and came down on the three. They rolled out of the way. It landed where they were just standing. It slashed at Trevor and hit his arm, pulling blood from the wound. Sypha brought a large block of ice down towards the demon, but it jumped back towards Jon. Jon ran forward and plunged his long dagger into the demons neck. He gagged at it's ghastly smell. Trevor came round the block and brought his whip forward, hitting the demon in the face. It shrieked and drew back. Jon jumped away from it's face. 

"Watch it, kill the demons not me!" Jon yelled. The demon charged at Trevor, Jon's dagger still in it's neck. Sypha jumped in front of Trevor and raised up large sharp chunks of ice, impaling the demon. It growled, trying to escape the ice, still not dead. 

"There's an army of us!" It's voice was piercing and made Jon's ears practically bleed. "An Army! From Hell!" Jon was tired of it's voice. He charged forward and pulled his dagger free before bringing it back down on the beasts head, severing it's head from it's body. 

Just as Jon severed the beast's head, Trevor cut it's face open with his whip. The demon exploded, sending a wave of fire through the square. Sypha quickly brought a wall of ice up to protect her and Trevor, but Jon was not so lucky. He was thrown back behind Sypha by the explosion. He groaned when he hit the ground. 

The ground shook. Bricks were crumbling. Jon had enough time to sit up before the ground opened up below him and he went crashing down with Trevor and Sypha. Trevor shot his whip out. It wrapped around Sypha, and Sypha grabbed Jon's hand. Trevor pulled his whip back and pulled Sypha towards him, pointing her towards the ground. Blue light lit the dark catacombs, and their fall was broken by Sypha's wind. It still wasn't a pleasant fall, and they all went tumbling into another room. 

Jon groaned as he sat up. He could hear machinery. He knew at least where they were. 

"The catacombs again. I think we're deeper than I went before." 

"We are deeper. The cyclops was practically the foyer." 

Sypha looked around at the large machinery. Jon was surprised it was still running. He hadn't had the chance to maintain anything during the year he was stone. Some large machinery suddenly came rumbling shut. They were pistons. Now Jon really remembered what part of the catacombs they were in. The pistons brought dust flying through the room. He had to cover his eyes. He could hear Sypha somewhere else, likely on the other side of one of the pistons. The dust cleared and Jon could see Trevor and Sypha running his way. Sypha grabbed his hand and he was dragged along. 

"No, no stop we're going - "

They all went careening over the edge as there was no more ground to walk on. Sypha cried out. She yelled before grunting as the landing on a slopping ground. They continued sliding until the ground leveled. They stopped rolling. Jon lowered his head, regaining his breath. Beside him, Sypha was panting loudly. 

"What death trap is this? Why did you build this?" Jon peered up at Trevor. "This section wasn't designed to be walked through." 

Sypha's gasp alerted them that something else was happening. Jon looked down at the ground. It was cracking up. It was breaking up underneath them. Sypha pushed off with help from her magic. Trevor jumped off into a nearby cog, and John jumped after him, landing an another cog farther away. The three jumped down onto the shaft connecting their cogs. Trevor made his way slowly towards Sypha and Jon. He looked at a nearby railing. 

Trevor threw his whip out and it wrapped out around the metal beam. Sypha gingerly grabbed the whip. She began her way across the the whip towards the beam. 

Jon started to bounce his legs, raising his arms up in front of him, psyching himself up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to jump across, help Sypha up." 

"What, are you mad?" 

Jon looked at Trevor surprised. "What? No. I can do it. I am a vampire." Trevor looked disbelieving. Jon braced himself and then jumped. He sailed through the air and landed on the beam. He grabbed the vertical beam that ran through the one he was standing on and steadied himself. His legs were shaking. He wasn't used to things like this. 

Jon watched as Sypha made her way to the beam and helped her get up on it. When she was safely up, Trevor wrapped the end of the whip around his wrist and jumped. Sypha and Jon watched as he impacted with the beam below them. He gasped suddenly as the beam fell apart under him. Trevor held on tightly to the whip. The beams around them were starting to fall apart. 

"Oh, for God's sake." 

Trevor grunted as he started to climb the whip. "Couldn't you have made anything to last?" 

"I was a statue for a year!" 

Sypha and Jon watched the cogs begin to fall. Trevor reached them after a minute. When he did, the cogs finally fell. They landed on the ground with heavy thuds. The three held tightly on the beams as they started to lean precariously. The system of beams they were on started to fall. They all started to yell. The beams landed with a thud on the ground below and shook them from their hold. They all fell through a hole in the ground, deeper into the catacombs. 

They landed on stone. Jon groaned as he sat up. The two next to him were groaning as well and they righted themselves. They wearily stood up as the dust settled. The hole had opened them up into a large chamber. Jon recognized it immediately. He walked as fast as he could towards the center. The lights lit up around them as he raced ahead. The trio stopped as more machinery noise filled their ears. Jon and Sypha looked at Trevor. His foot was on a indented plate. 

"I didn't do that." 

Gas hissed as it was released. Jon looked back towards the dais in the center of the room. The tomb opened. The lid fell with a loud thud. Adrian rose from the tomb. Jon was upset to see that he was not completely healed. There was still a large wound on his chest. Adrian lowered to the ground and smiled at the site of his father. 

Sypha gasped. "The story. The messiah sleeps under Gresit!" 

Jon rushed forward to help his son. After a year asleep, his legs were shaky. 

"The man who will save us from Dracula." Sypha continued. 

Jon turned to look at her. "Sypha, my son is no mythical savior." 

"Dracula is abroad in the land. He has an army of monsters. He's determined to wipe out all human life wherever he finds it." 

"Is that what you believe." Adrian's voice was steady even after a year of disuse. 

"Dracula's armies laying waste to Wallachia? That's fact. You're asking if we believe you're some sleeping messiah who'll save us, no, I don't. Sypha does." 

"Trevor!" 

"Sypha, he's a vampire. Just like his father." Trevor continued. "So I have to ask myself, did we come down here to wake the man who's to kill Dracula or did we come down here to wake Dracula?" 

Jon stepped down the dais, between his son and Trevor. "My son, Adrian, Is not Dracula." Adrian stepped around Jon. "What year is it?" He asked. 

"1476." 

"It's been a year, Adrian." Adrian looked between the the three. "You are a Belmont?" He turned to Sypha. "A speaker magician?" He turned towards Jon. "What are their goals." Jon looked at Trevor and Sypha. "Same as ours." 

"Good. Very good." Jon puzzled. There was something he was missing again. It was burning in his brain, but he couldn't remember what was so important. Adrian looked at Sypha and Trevor. 

"I am Adrian Harker - Tepes, known to the Wallachians as Alucard, son of Jonathon Harker - Tepes." He paused gesturing to Jon. "And son of Vlad Dracula Tepes." 

Trevor put his hand on his weapon. Jon took a step forward. "We seek to end this war, Trevor." Trevor glared at Jon. "You didn't think it was important to tell me that you're - you're- what are you even to Dracula?" 

"I am his husband." Jon looked at Adrian. "We came here to build this so that Adrian's wounds, dealt by my husband when Adrian attempted to stop him from continuing with this war, could be healed." 

"You are the sleeping soldier." Adrian looked to Sypha. 

"I am aware of the stories." He paused. "I am also aware that the Speakers consider the story to be information from the future." 

The thing that had been alluding Jon seemed a little clearer. He blinked looking at the ground. He brought his head back up when it all came back to him. He had come across a Speaker when he had been carrying Adrian to Gresit. The Speaker told him the story of the Sleeping soldier. Jon looked at the three others. He filled in the rest of the story. 

"The Sleeping soldier will be met by a Hunter and a Scholar." 

"No one told me that." Trevor almost sounded like a child whose parents didn't tell him fun stories. 

"Why do you think my grand-father tried everything to make you stay?"

Trevor groaned lowering his head. "I hate speakers." 

Adrian walked over to his coffin and grabbed his coat. He eased it on with Jon's help. 

"So what happens now?" 

"We need a Hunter and a Scholar. We need help to save Wallachia...perhaps the world, and stop my father." 

"Why?" All three looked at Trevor. 

"You're his husband." He pointed at Jon. "You're his son." He pointed to Adrian. "You three would have made quite the family unit, burning down Wallachia. Why are you not on his side?"

"Because my husband it wrong. I was human once, I have not forgotten what humans are like. Dracula was never human. He doesn't understand. One bad human and he seeks to kill them all." 

"You two will help us stop Dracula and save Wallachia?" 

"My father must be stopped. We four, we can end it."


	4. Episode 4

The sun rose in Gresit. The demons that survived the night fled. It was early in the morning when they all climbed out of the catacombs. Most of the towns people were either waking up or had stayed up all night, protecting the city. There were a few groups still taking down some demons that hadn't already fled the city. But most of the town was cleaning up, disposing of the remains. The group of four had met with the Speakers in the catacombs and helped them all out. They didn't need to fear being attacked any more. 

The Speakers gathered what belongings they had in the ruined house and gathered to leave the city in a wagon, prepared to leave for the next city. Alucard stayed in the house, not wanting to impose on the Speakers or Sypha as they said their goodbyes. 

Sypha hugged her grandfather before he joined the other Speakers in the wagon. She waved them off and watched as her family left. 

Trevor put his arm on Sypha's shoulder, comfortingly. 

"Your people are going to be fine." 

"I know. And I know they have to do it." She paused, her voice filled with sadness. "Other towns need their aid. And to have their stories saved. I'm not worried about them." 

"You're worried about yourself, Sypha." Sypha looked at Jon, nodding slightly. He continued. "You've always been with family. You've never traveled alone." 

Sypha lowered her head. 

"Never. Isn't it silly? They're heading into who knows what danger, and I'm standing here sad and angry because they're together, and I'm alone." 

Trevor made a humming noise, uncomfortable with the topic. Sypha turned to him. "This is where you're supposed to tell me I'm not alone." He looked away. "You're not very good at this are you?" 

"I learned to travel alone early in life. Maybe I just got too used to it." 

Trevor turned to Jon. 

"What about you Harker, travelling , alone, family. Help cheer up Sypha." Jon looked between the two. 

"The first time I traveled alone, I was an adult travelling here to Wallachia for business. Then I met Dracula, I made a family. But these past twenty years I have been either travelling alone or with Adrian. I can't say it gets easier. I miss my husband. I hate travelling alone. It was hard for me over a century ago, and it still is." Jon looked apologetically towards Sypha. She groaned, throwing her head back and bringing her hands up to her head. 

"You two are impossible." 

She turned back to Trevor. "Let's try this again. You had a family right?" 

He looked uneasy. "Not much of one, and not for long." He brought his hand to his temple before lowering it, looking at Sypha. "Okay, look. I know a little bit about what you're feeling. I'm sorry. But we have a thing to do now. All I can do is try to make sure it doesn't get you killed, so you can see your family again." Jon sighed. That was terrible. 

"That's your encouraging talk? That was worse than mine, Trevor." The man in question glared at Jon. Trevor ignored him and looked back at Sypha. 

"Or you get killed and they get eaten in the forest, so none of you have to be sad. How's that?" He finished, walking off. Sypha glared at Trevor as he walked away. 

"I was right about you the first time, you know. You are rude." She started after him into the city. 

"I've been called worse." 

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

The trio returned to the now quite run down house where the Speakers had been hiding. They found Alucard sitting on the ground muttering to himself. He looked up at the sound of their arrival. He muttered something to himself and stood up. 

Jon stopped walking. He felt familiar chills run down his back. He stumbled and grabbed at a wall to keep himself up. Alucard shot forward and helped Jon keep steady. Trevor and Sypha watched on surprised. Sypha put her arm out to help Jon, but stopped when Alucard growled at her. She glared back and huffed. She looked back to Jon. 

"Are you alright?" 

Jon breathed in a few shaky breaths before nodding his head. He stood up looking back at Sypha. 

"Yes- yes, He moved the castle again." 

"What?" Jon looked at Trevor, who had blurted the question. 

"I can feel whenever Dracula moves the castle." 

"How?" Sypha asked amazed, and still a little worried. 

"I'm not really sure... But I know Dracula can feel it to. We are both masters of the castle. I suppose knowing comes with that fact." 

Trevor brought his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. 

"Do you also know where it moved to?" 

Jon shook his head. He wished he knew. 

"No. I only know that it moves, never where." 

"Shame." 

Jon nodded. If he was able to know where the castle moved each time, then the past twenty years would have been very different.

"So it is true, then? The Castle can really move somehow? We know the stories, but sometimes it's hard to separate myth from truth." 

Trevor sighed as he moved to open a trunk in the far back of the room. 

"Tell her about Dracula's castle, Alucard, Jon. Her day can't get any more ruined.

"How to describe it?" Alucard said vaguely. Jon hummed thoughtfully. "It travels without moving. It appears at locations as if... Well, as if by magic."

"I've seen Dracula move it. I have even moved it once or twice. There is a large engine, I'm not really sure how it works, Dracula built it long before I came to the castle, and while he tried to teach me I could only grasp some things. Concepts that I put to use in the catacombs. But there is a device, like a control switch. Dracula uses it to move the castle." 

Alucard looked between the three. "Have the speakers left?" 

Sypha nodded. 

"I'm sorry. In success, you will see them again soon, in far happier circumstances." 

Sypha looked between Jon and Trevor, pointing at Alucard. "See? He knows how to be nice." 

"My father is bound to have summoned his war generals in his madness. We will need move carefully."

"What are our plans then." Sypha spoke quietly. The other three looked at her. Jon nodded her head. "She's right. We need a plan. We just can't march up to Dracula's castle. I've done it before. It's only nice if he's wants you there." 

"We need to trap the castle somehow. There has to be a way. How do we start?" Sypha spoke. 

"I want to go home." The other three in the room looked at Trevor, he was holding a broken wine bottle. 

"Have you been drinking again?" Sypha said angrily. 

"Some chance. But no. I want to go home." Trevor stressed. "The old Belmont estate." 

"I was under the impression it was destroyed. Villagers, pitchforks, and torches. That sort of thing." Alucard emphasized his words with a wave of his hand. 

"It was. But the value of the old house wasn't the house itself." Trevor straightened his back. "It was what was underneath it. The Belmont Hold. Our family library and trove." 

Jon spoke quietly, "The knowledge and material of generation's of Belmonts who fought the creatures of the night. It must be incredible." Alucard looked at his father's excitement, bemused, but frowned. "If it survives." Jon looked at Alucard. His son was right. It might not have survived. 

"If there are solutions to the problems of finding and killing Dracula, they are in the hold." 

Jon whirled to face Trevor. "We are not killing my husband!" 

Trevor took a step forward his hand on his whip. "He has started a war on humankind." 

"He is not of sound mind. He is under a mind hold that seems to have lasted beyond the life of the caster." Alucard spoke up. 

"If there really is everything we need in the hold, then is is a counter magic to release my husband." Jon said eagerly. 

"And if there isn't. Dracula must be killed." 

Jon glared at Trevor. "That will be a last resort only if God himself stopped us from saving Dracula." 

Sypha stood between the three. She looked at Trevor. "It sounds as though you are guessing what's in the hold." Trevor stepped back, still glaring at Jon and Alucard. 

"I am guessing. I can't read or understand magic. But my family stored everything they found, including books of magic and whatever other weird stuff they came across. I just can't do anything with it. But you three can."

Sypha sighed and started out the front hole. "I will find us a covered wagon and horses. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." 

Alucard sighed glaring at Trevor. "Oh, please, we're not children." She paused but continued out the front hole. Trevor sat down, leaning against a box. Jon and Alucard joined Trevor on the ground. Jon reached into his bag and pulled out one of the last two blood bags he had. He gestured the bag to Alucard, but Alucard shook his head. "You need it more than I do, father." Jon hesitantly nodded and began to drink. He only drank sips. He needed to conserve all the blood to last. Trevor grimaced at the sight of the bag. 

"You are the strangest vampire I have ever met, Harker." Jon looked up at Trevor confused. 

"You didn't attack any of the people of Gresit when I thought you would, and your eating out of a bag, instead of out of a human." 

"I like humans, Trevor, and let's say my tastes are very specialized." 

The three sat in awkward silence for a minute before Alucard spoke up. "You really believe we could find the tools to stop the war at your old home?" 

"I'll be honest with you, I don't have a better idea. I just know that right now, we are under - equipped for the job."

They waited until Sypha returned with the wagon. They didn't have any belongings to gather so they pilled onto the cart. Trevor grabbed the reigns and they started out the city towards the Belmont estate.


End file.
